


op modern

by allva



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one piece world in modern times, the characters are high school students. see what happens when they go to a new school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello this is the story on how I landed up in grand line city, by the way my name is Crystal dracule. Ok so to start of I was hanging with my crew, we call our selves the shiki pirates. I live in North Carolina,and my crew goes around the world. We have crew members that live in England, France, Germany and etc. so the main group, which is the people I first formed the crew with were hanging out at this old abandoned building. My right hand man is Yamato, me and him first met when we were kids. Next my swordsman’s name is Jake, he attacked me one day and after I defatted him then I made him join. My crew’s cook is Lee, he got fired from his job at a restaurant called the Blue Dragon. I made him join by saying that he can get money and still be able to cook. Our navigator is Alice, she saved me from being pulled into a storm. Our doctor is Ling, she is Lee’s twin sister, she was with him when I made him join and I let her join as well. Our sniper is my little sister Lily, she wouldn’t stop bugging my until I brought her to the building. The others are Jackie, Jordan, Sakura Luce, Sky, P.M.( Panda Mouse), Nicki, and Nick. We call the building Bloody Marie, the police call me ‘Blood Cat’ Crystal. “Hey did you hear” said Sky, “hear what” I asked. “that there is going to be new people coming here” Sky answered, “why” ask Yamato. “because their school got destroyed when something happened” she answered, “I wonder what that something was” said Ling. “me too” said Lee, “when are they coming” I asked, “today” she answered. Alice comes out of her office and said that we only have 10 minutes to get to school, we start to run to school. We got there and into our first periods with seconds to spare, “Okay class I'm sure you heard that the school in east blue was destroyed and the students will be coming here” the teacher said. “come in” the teacher said, some people came in. “Introduce yourselves” the teacher said, they introduced themselves. “Now who will show them around” the teacher said. No one raised their hand, “Crystal” the teacher said. “fine, i’ll show them around” I said as I got up, I walked out of the class with them behind me. “This is the english hall” I said, we walked to the 2nd floor. “This is the science hall” I said, we walked to the first floor. “This hall is where the student lockers and the gym and cafeteria” I said, “The fourth floor is the math hall, fifth floor is the history hall”. “what about the home Ec. Classes” asked Sanji, “they are on the club hall, which is on first floor” I answered. The bell ringed, “Since I told you which hall was which you should be able to find your second period” I said. I walked up to the second floor, my science teacher is Mr. Caesar Clown. Two of the new students came into the classroom, their names are Trafalgar Law and Chopper. Law sat on my right while Chopper sat on my left, Caesar said that we are going to dissect a frog today and some of the students groaned. He assigned partners, my partners are Law and Chopper. I hate dissecting things that were alive, law and chopper seem to be unfazed by it. “You look like you are going to be sick Crystal-ya” said Law, “I just don’t like dissecting things unless they are electronic” I said.

After the bell ringed and the gross things were cleaned up I went to math class, the girl Nami was in here and so was my first mate. “Yamato, how was your second period” asked, “it was fine, by the way all the gym classes are going to be running track” he answered. “long” I said, “just a mile” he said. The bell ringed and the teacher walked in, “Shut up you piece of shits” said our teacher Mr. Buggy.

He made us do book work, I looked at nami and saw that she was doing great. “Yamato” I said, “okay” he said. You see since we knew each other for so long we have our own way to communicate, after we finished our work the bell ringed. I'm only make classes short cause I don’t want to bore you, me and Yamato met at the door. “what do you think” asked Yamato, “she is a navigator” answered. “yeah I agree” he said, “that law and chopper are doctors” I said. “really” he said in a questioning voice, “yeah” I said.  “Have you seen your poster lately” he asked, “no why” answered. “it raised” he said, “what is it now” asked. “520 million” he answered, “that is high and close to what my dad’s” I said. “yeah” he said, we walked to the cafeteria. 

when we got there we saw the new people, the boy named sanji walked to us and said “hello my lovely crystal-swan”. “hello sanji, how was your day so far” asked, “it just got better when i saw you” he answered. “think ling will be late” asked Yamato, “probably” answered. “who is are you” asked sanji, “I'm Yamato, crystal’s first mate” Yamato answered.  “they have crews here as well” asked sanji, “yeah” answered. we walked to the door, “so i take it that you are the captain of your crew crystal-swan” said sanji. “yup” i said, “we are the shiki pirates” Yamato said. “what about you sanji” asked, “m the cook for the straw hat pirates” he answered. “what crew is law in” asked, “he is the captain of the heart pirates” sanji answered. “hmm, hey do you and the others want to join us for lunch” asked, “i will go ask them right away” he answered. after a few minutes he came back and said that they said that they would like to join my crew for lunch, we all go to the cherry blossom trees and sit down for lunch. “guys the newbies are going to join us for lunch” i said, “cool with us” said ling and lee. “so what crew are you guys in” asked Yamato, “me, luffy, zoro, sanji, robin, Franky and brook are the straw hat pirates” answers nami. “me, shachi and penguin are the heart pirates” answers law, “e, heat, wire and killer are the kid pirates” answers kid. “i heard of you guys” alice says, i look at her. “the commander of the police talked about them remember” she ask, “yeah” I answer. “you talked to the commander of the police” asked a shocked luffy, “yeah, captain’s dad helps the police sometimes” lee answers. “yeah and when he isn’t helping the cops he is beating jake at swords” laughs ling, “shut it” says jake. “hey, why don’ you guys go to captain’s place and hang out with us” suggest sukara, “thats a great idea” says Sky. ling and lee looked at me and i say “yeah, you guys can come over”, “cool” says luffy.

 

 


	2. Author's Notes!

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
